


Слушая тишину

by Kurodai_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mystic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurodai_SW_2016/pseuds/Kurodai_SW_2016
Summary: Единственное, что остаётся с Куроо в каждой из прожитых жизней, – имя да ровный круг на ладони, будто кто-то всё ещё его ждёт.





	

  
_Родная душа - это тот, благодаря кому вы начинаете жить подлинной жизнью._  
(с) Ричард Бах

Куроо чувствует пустоту, сколько себя помнит.

Время пролетает быстро: ночь сменяет день, солнце едва вздрагивает у кромки леса на востоке, как уже мягко касается сочной травы где-то на горизонте, сонное, уставшее. Деревья шумно ведут над головой старыми ветвями, потягиваются, пытаются дотянуться до неба. Стоит моргнуть – и вместо падающих белых лепестков к ногам опускаются серебряные бамбуковые перья, алые кленовые листья, а за ними – белые мошки, что приводят с собой зиму.

Куроо прикрывает глаза, подставляя лицо тёплым солнечным лучам, ласковым каплям дождя, лёгкому ветру, и когда открывает вновь – небо полностью усыпано звёздами.

Куроо думает, что для них время течёт ещё быстрее.

* * *

Куроо чувствует пустоту, сколько себя помнит.

– Что-то случилось.

Вопрос не звучит им, и Куроо остаётся только усмехнуться уголками губ, запрокинув голову назад, чтобы полюбоваться на перевёрнутое изображение мира в лице Кенмы.

Кенма присаживается рядом молча, крутит в пальцах свою игрушку, состоящую из мелких деталей, шестерёнок, маятников, песочных часов. Не отвлекается ни на секунду, только скашивает жёлтый глаз в сторону, показывая, что всё ещё ждёт ответа.

– Ты слишком внимательный, – жалуется Куроо. – Это нечестно.

– Это моя работа, – откликается Кенма. Замолкает, трогает пальцами застывшие шестерёнки. Добавляет: – А ты мой друг.

Куроо смотрит на рисунок на своей ладони: ровный круг, состоящий не из контура и линий, а написанный – буквами, иероглифами, знаками, арабской вязью. Внутри круга – пустота.

Эта метка с ним тоже, сколько он себя помнит. Двадцать, пятьдесят, сотня, две сотни, три, тысячи лет. Куроо не знает. Знает, что может спросить у Кенмы – Хранителя времени. Знает, что Кенма ответит. Но не спрашивает.

Боится.

– Глупо прозвучит, наверное, – размыкая губы, наконец, говорит он, – но мне кажется, что я не на своём месте.

– Из-за метки?

– В том числе и из-за неё. Не замечал, чтобы у других Хранителей было что-то подобное. От рождения или нет, какая к чёрту разница. 

Куроо поднимает руки, закатывает рукава, обнажая кожу и чёрную вязь обручей и колец. Куроо напоминает себе чью-то чужую историю, просьбы и молитвы, которых никогда не слышал в общем гуле голосов в своей голове. Проводит пальцами по чёрному обручу рядом с запястьем, ведёт выше. Куроо даже не нужно смотреть  
э чтобы повторить слово в слово.

_Хочу выучится на архитектора._

_Пожалуйста, пусть мои родители будут здоровы._

_Земля. Я хочу владеть стихией «земли»._

_А можно мне собаку?_

Куроо усмехается, оглаживая последнюю надпись – самую первую на его теле после метки. Совсем детская и простая просьба, против которой, если бы он только услышал, он бы не устоял. Куроо надеется, что он, не зная об этом, сделал всё правильно. Что у какого-то смертного – наверняка смертного – семнадцать лет назад появилась собака.

Ещё надеется, что у него всё хорошо, раз уж на его долю не выпало счастья быть подопечным Куроо.

– Возьми отпуск, – вдруг советует Кенма после долгого тяжёлого молчания, и Куроо едва не давится воздухом.

– С ума сошёл? Хранителям нельзя.

– Из тебя бестолковый Хранитель, – сухо припечатывает Кенма, но всё-таки дёргает уголком губ. – Постоянно путаешь нити судеб, выполняешь желания так, как тебе кажется лучше, а не как правильно на самом деле...

– Не хочу слушать это от тебя, мне старика хватает.

– Не хватает.

– Хватает.

Куроо закрывает глаза и улыбается, когда всё-таки слышит уверенное (привычное, правильное):

– Нет.

Со стариком он так и не решается заговорить, но мысль, озвученная Кенмой маячит где-то на краю сознания, вспыхивает и гаснет за чужими молитвами, просьбами, пока наконец не пропадает, чтобы в один день окрепнуть и проявиться едва заметной болезненной фразой, новой меткой на собственной коже.

_Одиночества на самом деле никто не желает, верно?_

Куроо рассматривает несколько чёрных штрихов. Ухмыляется согласно, зачёсывает бесящую чёлку набок, прячет ладони в карманах брюк.

И шагает в пропасть.

* * *

Мир людей встречает его суетой и шумом, резонирующим с громким эхом внутри головы. «Хочу выйти за него замуж», «Пусть я пройду конкурс!», «Пожалуйста, помоги мне на экзаменах!», «Мне никогда не стать волшебником, да?» – всё это сыплется ворохом, оглушает, и Куроо переводит дух, выравнивая дыхание, прежде чем сделать следующий шаг.

Время замедляется.

– Не стой на проходе!

– Самые лучшие цветы в Токио!

– Смотри, как я умею. Видишь, огненные язычки в форме бабочек?

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

Куроо оборачивается так резко, что едва не теряет равновесия, и расплывается в самой слащавой из своих улыбок, на которые способен. Дёргает бровью, складывая руки на груди. Незаметно сглатывает, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить резкую сухость во рту.

– Давно не виделись, – говорит он хрипло без лишних приветствий.

Дайшо не выглядит удивлённым. Хмыкает в ответ, щуря узкие глаза. Облизывает пальцы, испачканные в сахарной вате, оглядывается по сторонам, ставит подножку ребёнку, несущему корзину яблок. Куроо краем уха ловит начинающиеся ругань и плач, но его внимание приковано к звенящим при ходьбе кольцам, нанизанным на несколько цепочек у бедра. Он переводит взгляд на стеклянную сферу у груди, внутри которой плещется тёмное, на блестящие тонкие ободки в ухе, на сумку за плечом, наполненную стеклом, медью и раздором.

Куроо думает, что никто из Хранителей не меняется, но тот, кто владеет хаосом – и подавно остаётся злым подростком. По крайней мере внешне.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – по словам повторяет свой вопрос Дайшо, подходя ближе и всматриваясь в лицо Куроо.

– Не твоё дело.

Дайшо неожиданно улыбается – понимающе, немного устало.

– Вот как. – Он облизывает пересохшие губы, словно пробует языком воздух. – Ты сбежал. Опять. Ты в курсе, что сделает с тобой старик, если узнает?

– Что значит «опять»? И серьёзно, почему в последнее время все пытаются читать мне мораль?!

Куроо шутит в своё удовольствие, потому что бояться, отступать или пробовать договориться – бесполезно. У каждого мира свои правила. Куроо знает их все. И Куроо на все наплевать.

– Потому что ты бестолковый Хранитель с меткой, – беззлобно бросает Дайшо, окидывая взглядом сжатую ладонь. – Ещё более бестолковый, чем я.

Он разворачивается на каблуках, собираясь уходить, и о лоб Куроо больно ударяется простой ободок кольца.

– Поможет приглушить голоса, будешь ощущать их так же, как дома. Можешь не благодарить.

– Даже не думал.

Гул голосов действительно становится тише, а дышать – куда легче.

* * *

Это похоже на осколок истории, тонкую корку льда, искажающую реальность, или долгий сон, привидевшийся после вечера с интересной книжкой в маминых руках.

Куроо встречают старейшины, одна из которых перехватывает его тонкое запястье и ведёт за собой. Инари говорит вкрадчиво и спокойно, не замедляя шага, не оборачиваясь, глядя сверху вниз: мол, когда-то все были равны, поровну делили небо, землю и море, но вскоре за стариком Юэлао, богами и ёкаями стали появляться те, кто обладает силой. Вместе с ними пришли Хранители, чтобы поддерживать порядок. Запоминай, Куроо Тецуро, потому что повторять я не буду. И никто не будет.

Позже Куроо будет смеяться этому порядку, понимая, что Хранители нужны только для того, чтобы освободить божественные руки и занять их чем-то более приятным, чем молитвенные таблички. Например, бокалом сливового вина или стопкой сакэ.

Но тогда он, испуганный, не помнящий ни своего имени, ни своего прошлого, стоит перед стариком и группой предметов: песочными часами, медным копьём, пиалой и красной нитью – и выбирает последнюю.

Куроо не знает, сколько ему лет на самом деле, сколько перерождений он вынес, сколько ещё предстоит. Знает только, что Хранитель судеб из него не такой уж бестолковый, а заодно очень дружелюбный и весёлый – всем бы таких хранителей.

И что единственное, что остаётся с ним в каждой из прожитых жизней, – имя да ровный круг на ладони, будто кто-то всё ещё его ждёт.

* * *

Куроо просыпается от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу. Вздрагивает и едва не падает со скамьи.

На лице стоящего рядом парня он считывает явное беспокойство и вопрос, очевидно написанный у того на лбу: «С вами всё в порядке?!». Куроо только отмахивается, протирает глаза, отпуская неприятную картинку прошлого. Думает: «Чёрт, в горле пересохло», как перед ним появляется бутылка воды.

– Спасибо, – удивлённо благодарит Куроо, откручивая крышку, и жадно пьёт. 

Парень только добродушно улыбается, кивает и собирается уходить, когда Куроо понимает: он ничего не слышит.

Тишина падает и бьёт словно обухом по голове, давит на затылок. Куроо успокаивается, только когда слышит тонкий колокольчик чужого голоса, детского, девчачьего, просящего новый велосипед. Хмыкает про себя, прикрывая глаза и ероша волосы. Подумав, выливает на голову остатки воды. Всё, что угодно, ловит он себя на мысли, бьющейся с той же скоростью, что и испуганное сердце. Велосипед, леденцы, любовное признание – всё, что угодно. Только звучи.

И дёргает за красную нитку на запястье.

 

Вернуть долг за маленькое спасение получается на следующий же день, когда Куроо сбивает знакомую фигуру с ног прежде, чем это сделает машина.

Они оба ссаживают ладони и локти, Куроо не слишком удачно бьётся затылком об асфальт и мысленно проклинает Дайшо, если тот хоть каким-то боком причастен к случившемуся. До дома добираются в обоюдном молчании, и только когда Куроо обнаруживает себя сидящим на стуле с чашкой горячего кофе и обработанными ранами посередине какого-то ненужного монолога, он понимает, что что-то не так.

Тишина вокруг стелется под ноги, накрывает куполом, такая, какой Куроо ещё никогда не слышал: нет никаких просьб, никаких молитв, никаких мыслей и слов – ни извне, ни внутри. Куроо смотрит на плотно сомкнутые губы, на красивый овал карих глаз, на короткий ёжик волос и незаметно вздрагивает, когда молчавший до этого собеседник вздыхает и пишет что-то на бумаге.

«Прости, я тебя не слышу».

– Значит, я зря распинался, рассказывая о своей невыносимой лёгкости бытия? – искренне расстраивается Куроо.

Он видит тень улыбки на чужом лице, проблеск веселья за ресницами, эхо смеха, ударяющегося о стены кухни.

Чёрные иероглифы на белом листе тоже умеют смеяться.

«Нет, я читал по губам».

Через полчаса непривычного диалога и призрачного смеха Куроо кажется, что они знакомы не первую сотню лет, и он задаёт всего один вопрос. И улыбается, ощущая, как пустота внутри впервые отступает.

«Савамура Дайчи».

* * *

«Где ты ночуешь?» – спрашивает Савамура, непонимающе хмурясь, когда Куроо при их случайной встрече в раменной бросает, что ещё не нашёл жилья.

– В заброшенных храмах. – Куроо равнодушно пожимает плечами, вслушиваясь в хор голосов в своей голове и морщась от особо надоедливых и громких. Дёргает пару раз за нитку на запястье. – Не то чтобы очень приятно, но в целом – привычно.

«Ты дурак?»

– Только сейчас заметил? Кто ещё станет общаться с глухонемым деревенским парнем?

Куроо осекается, замечая, как едва вздрагивает над листом ладонь, отпивает из пиалы чай и вынимает из чужих пальцев ручку. Выводит торопливо: «Я сейчас перегнул палку?» — и отдаёт Савамуре.

Тот только качает головой.

С Савамурой легко. Куроо впервые в жизни учится быть внимательным к мелочам, учится замечать не только то, что лежит на поверхности, а вглядываться глубже, не имея за спиной привычных фокусов. Они не задают друг другу лишних вопросов – откуда они, чем занимаются, что любят, – но в скором времени Куроо знает о Савамуре почти всё.

Ну, или думает, что знает.

«Можешь пожить у меня. Аренду будем платить пополам. Ты ведь говорил, что нашёл работу?»

Куроо удивлённо смотрит на блокнот в протянутой руке, на совершенно искренне лицо Савамуры и чувствует, как колкой болью вибрирует метка на ладони.

– Ты дурак?

Савамура почти смеётся, быстрым почерком возвращая: «Только сейчас заметил?»

* * *

– Твоя квартира меня не любит, – жалуется Куроо, едва Савамура входит на кухню и сталкивается с ним взглядом.

Куроо сидит на табуретке, подтянув ноги и держа ладонь в миске со льдом. Савамура замирает на мгновение, а потом смущённо машет в воздухе перемотанными пальцами. Произносит одними губами – «обжёгся» – и, подойдя ближе, мимолётно ведёт здоровой рукой по растрёпанным волосам, пытаясь пригладить чёлку.

– Бесполезно, – тоскливо говорит Куроо.

«Я должен был попытаться», – улыбается в ответ Савамура.

 

«Если ты ищешь полотенца, то они не здесь. Соседний шкаф».

Куроо удивлённо разглядывает клочок бумаги, спрятанный между постельным бельём и полкой, и хмыкает. На другой стороне написано, что Савамуру эта квартира не любит тоже, поэтому всё утро он искал свои носки, из-за чего, вероятно, опоздает на пару.

Ещё несколько записок Куроо находит на кухне и в коридоре, подсказывающих, что нужно нажать на приборах, что купить в магазине и где лежат ключи. Ещё одну, сложенную журавликом, он находит в кармане собственной куртки. Несколько раз пробегается глазами, складывает обратно так же аккуратно и ловит себя на неуместной расслабленной улыбке.

«Хорошего дня, Куроо».

 

– Помощь нужна?

Савамура отнимает лицо от ладоней, даже не вздрогнув, когда Куроо касается ногой его коленей под столом. Вопросительно приподнимает брови, и Куроо повторяет, многозначительно поглядывая на учебники и чертежи зданий. Не то чтобы он способен действительно помочь, но всё же.

«Можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь хорошее. Ещё сварить кофе. Ты умеешь варить кофе?»

– Не тараторь, – обрывает Куроо, вчитываясь в ровный почерк. – Умею. И могу, но ты же всё равно не слышишь, смысл?

«Просто расскажи».

Куроо годами слушает, как его просят о счастье, о любви, о смелости – обо всём – каждый день, и слушает тишину их общей квартиры, которую разбивает собственным голосом. Просьбы Савамуры просты и беспечны, выполнить их может каждый, не прикладывая усилий. Куроо к такому не привык.

Он не знает, слышит ли Савамура, чувствует ли какие-то вибрации в воздухе, в пространстве маленькой кухни – он просто рассказывает смешные и грустные истории, которые когда-либо слышал.

Чашку с кофе в ладонь Савамуре Куроо вкладывает сам и без всяких бумажек читает по губам «спасибо».

 

Куроо не нужно знать язык глухонемых и не нужны никакие надписи, чтобы по лицу Савамуры прочитать такое явное и сердитое «Ты совсем больной?!».

Куроо смеётся, когда ему на голову падает полотенце, а чужие руки ожесточённо принимаются вытирать волосы, шею и плечи, заставляя сутулиться из-за разницы в росте. Савамура жестом руки приказывает снимать промокшую насквозь кофту, отправляет в душ, попутно раздавая подзатыльники и тычки под рёбра, словно говоря: «Я же предупреждал тебя о дожде! И оставил в коридоре зонт!».

Куроо действительно смешно, пока он слушает чужое гневное сопение, жалобы, что он намочил весь пол и кто вообще его теперь будет вытирать. До щекотки в горле смешно под струями горячей воды, стирающей границы времени и пространства.

Куроо не знает, сколько он здесь. Он всё ещё не в ладах со временем, то ускоряющимся, то останавливающимся вовсе. Куроо не против, просто он не хочет ничего пропускать.

Искать ответы на свои вопросы, своё место и своего человека он тоже не хочет. Но об этом он старается не думать.

Когда Куроо выходит из душа, Савамура молча подходит вплотную и ударяет его по макушке ребром ладони.

– Ладно-ладно, зануда, я понял. Когда идёт дождь, мы берём с собой вот ту чёрную купольную хрень.

От второго удара Куроо всё-таки уворачивается.

 

На фестивале они покупают печёные яблоки в карамели, тунца и моти-моти – последние берут уже домой. Куроо не жалуется на недостаток красок, пестрящих в глазах, переливающихся от красного до золотого, но всё-таки ему жаль, что Савамура не слышит – ни ударов барабанов, гулко отдающихся в груди, ни общего смеха и гула голосов, звона колокольчиков для церемониальных танцев, свиста сабель, рассекающих воздух.

Куроо впервые жаль чего-то не за себя. Но Савамура только показывает большой палец, а потом пишет: «Я слышу. Вибрация», – и стучит ладонью по груди.

Куроо смаргивает и отворачивается, чувствуя фантомное прикосновение у своих собственных ключиц.

Когда их толкает в сторону, смывая, толпа довольных школьниц, Куроо хватает Савамуру за руку, подмигивает и шепчет – _потеряемся_. И отпускает только дома, спустя несколько часов.

У него есть сотня оправданий своему поступку, с десять из них кажутся более чем верными и разумными, но собственная ладонь целую ночь будто чувствует тепло чужой руки – крепкой и немного мозолистой.

И это уже странно. Но всё ещё не пугает.

 

Чужая одежда пахнет стиральным порошком, морской солью, зашитой в мешочек и спрятанной в шкафу, и отдалённо – человеческим телом, мылом, раскалённым песком. Куроо натягивает поверх футболки спортивную куртку, пряча побледневшие обручи-фразы от посторонних глаз. Ловит себя на мысли, что не скучает – ни по дому, ни по старику, ни по «смертному», оставляющему вопросы и пожелания на его коже.

Разве что по Кенме. Чуть-чуть.

Квартира Савамуры обрастает деталями на двоих, становясь больше похожей на настоящее жильё – уютное и живое, чем на призрачный остов несколькими месяцами ранее.

Куроо всё ещё непривычно зажигать лампы вечером, так как непривычно само наличие вечера, ночи, утра и дня, не спешащими, а вышагивающими размеренно вместе с людьми. Он всё ещё не умеет обращаться с приборами на кухне, поэтому готовить приходится Савамуре. Куроо вслушивается в перезвон тарелок и ножей, в жадное шипение жарящегося мяса, ловит мягкое касание голой ступни к холодному полу.

Он не забывает выполнять чужие просьбы, править судьбы и сталкивать людей нос к носу со своим счастьем или горем, цепляя пальцами красную нитку, но впервые за долгое время – за всю его жизнь – Куроо не чувствует себя не на своём месте.

Единственное, что он хочет знать, – почему.

 

Когда наступает лето, вытягивая солнечные лучи до предела, Савамура машет рукой, отвлекая внимание от книги о языке жестов.

– М? – мычит Куроо, поднимая взгляд. – Что случилось?

Савамура поспешно качает головой, мнёт шею, глядя в сторону, и Куроо с интересом наблюдает, как постепенно краснеют у того кончики ушей и скулы.

Савамура выдыхает и показывает указательным пальцем – сначала на себя, потом – на него. Накладывает ладони друг на друга, смыкает их и пару раз трясёт в воздухе.

В горле резко пересыхает, Куроо с трудом сглатывает, не зная, куда деть взгляд и руки.

«Я могу быть твоим другом?»

Куроо может просто кивнуть или произнести вслух. Но он повторяет жест – от начала до конца – без вопроса. И улыбается, когда Савамура прячет лицо за всё ещё скреплёнными ладонями, а он осторожно накрывает их своей.

* * *

Разговор выходит почти случайным.

«Расскажи о себе», – просит Савамура, присаживаясь рядом на футон и опираясь спиной о стену. Подтягивает одно колено, предлагает банку пива, и Куроо соглашается.

– Что именно? – спрашивает он, глядя перед собой и наслаждаясь сумеречной тишиной.

«Правду?»

Куроо делает глоток, перекатывает на языке вкус хмеля, думает, что сказать. В итоге говорит действительно правду – неожиданно для себя.

– Я – внук старика Юэлао, который в шутку связывал щиколотки влюблённых красной нитью. Не здесь и не сейчас, когда-то давным-давно в Китае. Его шутка обернулась судьбой и работой для таких, как я, носящих пафосное звание Хранителей. У каждого из которых свои заботы. – Куроо слабо взмахивает свободной рукой, болтает банкой в воздухе, взвешивая каждое последующее слово. – У меня есть часть своих подопечных – приходящих, уходящих, остающихся, и я слышу то, о чём они просят. Не весь мир, конечно, на такое не способен даже старик. Иногда я даю желаемое, иногда нет, смотря какое у меня будет настроение. Этим и зарабатываю на жизнь, особенно, когда попадаются богатые клиенты, – так или иначе, но молится большинство в тех же храмах.

«Ты ужасен».

Куроо хрипло смеётся.

– Вот так просто, Савамура? Ты действительно дурак, чтобы поверить с первого слова?

Куроо слышит, как Савамура согласно усмехается. Слышит шорох бумаги, отодвигаемой в сторону, чувствует прикосновение ладони к ткани рубашки. По губам читает просьбу снять её.

Савамура смотрит, а потом – только коротко выдыхает, достаёт из кармана джинсов бумажник. Отдаёт Куроо две фотографии – своих родителей и маленького себя, обнимающего огромную овчарку. Пальцами касается первых двух полосок-обручей у запястья и выше.

«Мои родители, когда мне было восемь, заболели вирусом. Я никогда не ходил в храмы и не писал молитвенных табличек, но в тот день я надеялся, что меня услышат, неважно, где я буду находиться».

Савамура отдаёт следующий лист бумаги, на котором осторожно выведено «Айсо».

«Это имя собаки, которую мне подарили в пять лет».

Куроо хочется глотнуть – пива или хотя бы воздуха. Но он может только чувствовать жар, исходящий от чужих пальцев, поочерёдно оглаживающих чёрные метки, холод стены за спиной, слова и фразы, подходящие, как ключи, и открывающие что-то внутри него самого. И может слушать – _слушать_ – ровный мягкий голос, меняющиеся интонации, когда Савамура рассказывает, что увидел первую фразу ещё тогда, в парке, в их первую встречу. А потом он обрабатывал раны после падения – у обоих на тех же местах. Так же, как и ожоги спустя некоторое время.

«Когда ты попал под дождь, я увидел свою просьбу о магии земли. Сомневаться дальше было глупо».

На последнюю фразу-ключ Савамура смотрит, как на врага. 

_Никто на самом деле не желает одиночества, верно?_

«Поэтому, – пишет он, не меняясь в лице, – мне кажется, у меня не осталось места удивлению. Мне остаётся только верить».

Куроо вглядывается в сумеречной темноте в силуэт Савамуры, ловит мягкие молочные блики на радужке глаз, на скуле и подбородке. Вспоминает их первую встречу и все последующие.

– Ты даже сказать не мог, – зачем-то говорит он, и Савамура качает головой. 

«Не мог».

Всю ночь они сидят рядом, не пытаясь продолжить разговор. Переосмысливают реальность, полную чудес, Хранителей и ленивых богов, меток и нитей, объединяющих души, и Куроо почти засыпает, чувствуя на внутренней стороне ладони успокаивающие прикосновения, пока Савамура водит большим пальцем по его руке.

Ладони Савамуры пусты, в них – ни мыслей, ни слов, но его голос, его _форма голоса_ , звучит где-то внутри Куроо уже несколько сотен лет.

* * *

Куроо возвращается к разговору спустя несколько дней неловкости и молчания, ступая на тропинку, ведущую прочь от станции, и вспоминая одну из последующих меток.

– Выходит, ты обладаешь силой? – спрашивает он, едва касаясь своим плечом чужого.

Савамура согласно кивает, не уходя от прикосновения, и внутри Куроо разрастается любопытство, перевешивая все неразрешённые вопросы и колкую неловкость. Он забегает немного вперёд, заглядывает в глаза. Жест, выводящий Савамуру из себя, потому что устоять – невозможно. Куроо только улыбается: к чёрту и личное пространство, и честные правила.

– Покажешь?

Савамура просто и без пафоса поднимает с земли засохшую ветку, а в следующий момент бросает её уже цветущей.

– И всё? – уточняет Куроо, едва удерживаясь от какой-нибудь подколки. – Даже я так умею. И вот так – тоже умею.

Куроо раскрывает ладонь и выпускает огненных бабочек. Простой детский фокус, подсмотренный в первый день пребывания в мире людей, не требующий ни усилий, ни таланта, но всё равно красивый. 

Одна из бабочек садится Савамуре на плечо, обдавая теплом, но не обжигая, и тот подставляет палец тонким лапкам и усикам. Смотрит на Куроо оценивающе.

– Что?

Савамура отходит в сторону от тропы, уводя за собой, останавливается у старой ивы. Подумав, касается ладонью ствола дерева, закрывает глаза и, кажется, перестаёт дышать.

Куроо хочет пошутить, что сейчас не время для медитаций, но вокруг поднимается ветер, едва ли действительно существующий в этом мире: потому что никакого потока воздуха Куроо не ощущает.

Ветви качаются из стороны в сторону, задевая друг друга. Деревья тянутся, шепчутся между собой, переговариваются, и Куроо не нужно быть ни Хранителем, ни богом, чтобы понять это.

Савамура мог слышать. Становясь какой-то частью – деревьев, цветов или травы, – он слушает: жадно впитывает запахи и звуки, щебетание птиц, лай собак, голоса людей. Мир.

Куроо ошалело смотрит на пришедший в движение лес, а потом всё-таки вспоминает.

Кричит:

– Сава... Дайчи!

Куроо не знает, чему удивляется больше: тому, как ровно и правильно ложится на язык чужое имя, словно было названо ранее уже много раз, или тому, что Савамура всё-таки вздрагивает, открывая глаза. 

 

– Почему ты не применяешь магию в жизни? – Куроо всё-таки задаёт этот вопрос по возвращении домой.

«Это расточительство».

Чужой тон непреклонен, немного сердит. Куроо беззаботно пожимает плечами, нависая над столом всем телом и вглядываясь в написанные слова.

– У обладающих стихиями есть преимущества, – замечает он.

«Я привык трудиться честно. Когда стану архитектором, мои умения пригодятся, потому что я буду знать, где может быть заложен фундамент, а где – нет».

– Если бы в тебе было чуть больше безумства, вероятно, у тебя было бы больше двух друзей. Ты слишком правильный, знаешь?

У Савамуры дёргается жилка, взгляд становится тяжёлым, и Куроо понимает слишком поздно, что нажал на болевую. Не со зла, но вернуть брошенные слова не может даже он.

«Тебе бы тоже не мешало поучиться», – пишет Савамура бегло, бросает ручку и, встав из-за стола, выходит.

 

На утро Куроо возвращается в квартиру с гудящей от пустоты головой. Бессонная ночь, полная как работы, так и собственных мыслей, идёт на пользу: внутри не остаётся места для нерешимости или страха перед следующим шагом.

Куроо снимает ботинки в прихожей, поднимает взгляд и видит спину Савамуры, застывшего посреди коридора: напряжённые плечи, сведённые лопатки, сжатые кулаки. Понимает, что не оставил даже записки, не придав значения короткой вечерней перепалке, но в чужих глазах пустая квартира, убранный футон и оставленные ключи выглядят глухой стеной, за которой пропасть. 

Куроо осторожно проводит большим пальцем по своему предплечью, прежде чем подойти вплотную и уткнуться носом в чужую макушку. Обнимает рукой поперёк груди, чувствуя, как Савамура выдыхает, почти что обмякает под ним.

Куроо не знает, как бороться с чужими страхами, с проблемами доверия и тараканами в упрямой голове, но знает, что есть язык, с которым не сравнится ни один из ныне существующих, если хочешь сказать что-то действительно важное.

Когда Куроо осторожно накрывает чужие губы своими, он чувствует, как у плеча появляется ещё один обруч-метка, но даже не открывает глаз, чтобы взглянуть.

_Останься со мной._

* * *

В конечном итоге мир людей кажется ему интересным – легкомысленным, мимолётным, не ценящим счастье, год от года забывающим магию и возрождающим технологии. Но всё же интересным, затягивая и не отпуская, окончательно стирая чувство времени.

Они с Савамурой ходят по торговым центрам, гуляют по улицам Сугинами, подолгу задерживаясь у реки или в парке Цзэнпукудзи, наблюдая, как дети выпускают из рук маленьких рыб, огненных бабочек или лиственных птиц. Куроо слышит все их скромные желания, снисходительно улыбается и рассказывает Савамуре. Они вместе смотрят фильмы, заказывают пиццу, фотографируют дома на фоне вечернего неба, иногда бросают друг другу волейбольный мяч – делают всё то, чем занимаются обычные подростки, студенты, с одной лишь разницей, отличающих их от обычных: у Савамуры нет голоса и слуха, у Куроо – смерти. 

Иногда Куроо лежит по ночам рядом с Савамурой и слушает его мерное дыхание. Думает о том ничтожном проценте людей, теряющих слух, или голос, или зрение – чувства, – и получающих штамп в медицинской карте: «Бракованный меткой». Это всё – и есть метка, но встретить, узнать и понять свою родственную душу выходит у единиц. 

Куроо крепко обнимает спящего Савамуру, прижимает к себе, жмурится и вдыхает терпкий оттенок, идущий от его кожи, всё ещё не осознавая до конца и не веря. 

Куроо не верит, что всё так просто.

* * *

– О чём задумался? – спрашивает Куроо, присаживаясь рядом на пол около открытого балкона и протягивая чашку с чаем. Приваливается плечом. 

«Слушаю», – отвечает Савамура жестом.

Куроо только удивлённо приподнимает бровь. Савамура улыбается. Отпив из чашки, ставит её рядом с собой и поднимает ладони.

Он рассказывает, что прекрасно чувствует мир вокруг него, воспринимая окружающую действительность через цвета, формы, ощущения. Ему знакомы понятия «горячо» и «холодно», он знает, как выглядит красный, чёрный, зелёный цвет. Видит весну, лето, осень с их пёстрыми красками. «Громко» для него – это красный. «Тихо» – белый, иногда серый цвета. «Громко» – это лето, когда повсюду движение: в людях, животных, воздухе перед грозой, в цветах, засыпающих к ночи. «Тихо» – осень, когда упавшая листва глушит звук шагов и обнажает тонкий купол неба, холодного и прозрачного. «Глухота» – зима. Единственный звук, существующий в это время, – хруст снега под ногами, то, что Савамура может почувствовать: как ломается корка льда, как нога проваливается в рыхлое полотно. Земля, говорит он, – его стихия – зимой спит, и даже если он прикоснётся к ветке, он ничего не услышит. Ещё «тихо», добавляет он, – звёздное небо, августовское, когда звёзды яркие, а пространство вокруг почти чёрное. И сумерки. Сумерки тоже – «тихо».

Куроо не уверен, что понимает всё верно, что успевает считывать знаки, слова, интонации. Где сомневается – додумывает интуицией, но иногда всё-таки переспрашивает, двигая руками по воздуху. 

Савамура смотрит на него внимательно, обнимает колени и внезапно говорит:

«Ты звучишь красиво».

– Ты ведь не слышишь.

Чужие губы трогает мягкая, ласковая улыбка.

«Я вижу».

* * *

В какой-то момент Куроо ловит себя на тишине – своей собственной, беззвучной и спокойной. С Савамурой они переписываются на листах бумаги, сворачивая те в форме самолетиков и пуская с балкона вниз, переговариваются с помощью языка жестов (всё ещё ужасно корявого и ошибочного у Куроо), взглядов, прикосновений.

Даже когда в сумерках они, наконец-то, сходят с ума, сбрасывая с себя футболки, джинсы, нижнее бельё, целуя, куда придётся – в губы, ключицы, живот, беспорядочно обводя ладонями рельеф мышц, цепляясь за мелкие царапины и выступающие позвонки, – даже тогда они оба беззвучны. 

Савамура обхватывает ладонью шею Куроо, тянет на себя, шевеля губами и повторяя его имя, и Куроо теряет всё, что имеет: голос, слух, память и знание, кто он на самом деле. Всё, что у него остаётся, – своё имя, метка на ладони да родственная душа.

И этого оказывается достаточно.

В конечном итоге тишина окружает их обоих, и в какой-то день Куроо просыпается, не слыша больше ни одного голоса в своей голове.

* * *

– Каким ветром тебя занесло, о великий? – спокойно спрашивает Куроо.

– Твоим, – беззлобно огрызается Дайшо, присаживаясь на скамейку рядом. – Кто, кроме меня, с радостью принесёт тебе дурные вести?

Куроо напрягается, сцепляет ладони в замок. Думает, что давно пора. Странно, что старик так долго тянул.

– Что? Снова перерождение?

Дайшо мотает головой.

– Это не работает. Сколько бы раз ты не перерождался, всё равно остаёшься дураком и находишь тех, кого нужно, – богов, Хранителей, людей. Так же быстро с ними ладишь и располагаешь к себе. Несмотря на то, что ничего не помнишь. Это бесит.

– Ты тоже входишь в категорию «найденных»? – уточняет Куроо и хмыкает, когда слышит ёмкое «разбежался».

Они молчат некоторое время, разглядывая людей, проходящих мимо и не обращающих на них внимания. Стать невидимым – невозможно, но отвести от себя взгляд в нужный момент сумеет даже ребёнок.

– Почему каждый раз ты выбираешь нитку? – внезапно спрашивает Дайшо, пряча ладони в карманах куртки и откидываясь на спинку скамьи.

– Люблю красный цвет.

– И всё?

– И всё.

Дайшо хмыкает.

– Поэтому ты такой бестолковый. И любишь таких же бестолковых.

– Это ты сейчас сделал комплимент себе или мне?

Дайшо молчит, нащупывает что-то в кармане.

– Кенма устал каждый раз переворачивать твои часы, а старик устал возиться с тобой и твоим сумасшедшим смертным. Поэтому сегодня последний вечер. – Дайшо всё-таки поворачивает голову. – Проведи его с толком.

– Не собираюсь слушать от тебя советы. – Куроо закусывает губу, мусолит с обратной стороны зубами и всё-таки спрашивает: – Значит, избавляетесь от меня?

– Да. 

Дайшо резко поднимается, протягивает небольшую шестерёнку.

– Кенма просил передать привет.

Шестерёнка от часов падает на раскрытую ладонь, и у Куроо нет сил даже улыбнуться.

– Не жалеешь? – спрашивает Дайшо прежде, чем уйти.

Куроо всё-таки улыбается.

– Нет, – говорит он. И упрямо повторяет: – Нет.

* * *

Единственное, что Куроо делает тем же вечером прежде, чем закрыть глаза, – обнимает Савамуру изо всех сил. И впивается в губы отчаянным, жадным поцелуем.

Говорить о любви он никогда не умел.

Прощаться тоже.

* * *

Дайшо сжимает в ладони истрепавшуюся красную нитку, хочет подбросить, но понимает, насколько глупо будет выглядеть жест. Цепочки с кольцами, к которым прибавилось ещё одно, звенят при каждом шаге, и Кенма поднимает голову раньше, чем Дайшо успевает сказать «йо». 

– Старик убьёт нас, – бросает он, равняясь. 

Кенма смотрит на свою игрушку, отсчитывает про себя нужное время, а после трогает пальцем застывший маятник и переворачивает колбу с песком внутри. 

– Нет, – уверенно говорит он, убирая за ухо лезущую в лицо прядь светлых волос. – Лишиться одного Хранителя – не так страшно, как потерять сразу троих. И думаю, он подозревал.

– Что ты, задолбавшись смотреть на этого несчастного идиота, отправишь его в мир людей, а я помогу ему найти свою единственную настоящую любовь? – язвительно уточняет Дайшо, провожая взглядом проезжающую мимо машину. 

– Что рано или поздно метка перевесит и Юэлао не сможет больше бороться, доказывая существование одной только судьбы и красной нити. – Кенма задумчиво прикусывает губу. Дует на шестерёнки и вздыхает. Отрывается, глядя перед собой. – Но я правда устал смотреть на Куроо, который каждый раз предлагал мне дружить, взрослел и ничего не помнил. Ещё устал слышать, что он находится не на своём месте.

За чужим «устал» Дайшо чувствует куда больше, чем можно выразить просто словами. Хмыкает, пряча ладони в карманах чёрных джинсов. 

– Теперь на своём, – говорит он и разворачивается. – Работы теперь дохрена. Пойдём.

Кенма согласно кивает, глядя на просыпающийся город.

* * *

За окном шумно. 

Слышно, как проезжает машина, разбрызгивая воду из лужи. Как звонко кричит Минако, соседская девочка, подгоняя свою бабушку. Как где-то вдалеке, со стороны Накано, подступает гроза, обнимая Токио новой волной дождя в его законный сезон. 

Куроо со стоном мученика отрывает голову от подушки, смотрит на косые лучи ещё не спрятавшегося солнца. Потягивается, глядя на свои руки, торчащие из-под подушки, сладко зевает и…. 

Взгляд возвращается к чистой коже, без знаков, обручей и меток, к голому запястью. Куроо поворачивает ладонь – пустую, исчерченную одними лишь линиями складок. 

– Савамура, – зовёт Куроо севшим голосом, забыв про всё на свете. И только тогда замечает, что не слышит рядом мерного успокаивающего дыхания. 

Савамуру он находит на кухне, стоящим около окна и напряжённо вслушивающимся во что-то извне. Куроо облизывает пересохшие губы, делает несколько шагов и зовёт снова. 

Когда Савамура оборачивается, у него на лице спокойная мягкая улыбка.

– Ты красиво звучишь, – говорит он. – Куроо.


End file.
